


under the milky way

by bubblegumvampire



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Original Character(s), Stargazing, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumvampire/pseuds/bubblegumvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim runs into a childhood friend while on shore leave; they go star gazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the milky way

**Author's Note:**

> are original characters weird? eh whatever

  
****

The moment Jim sets foot on solid ground he decides it’s time for a drink.  Iowa doesn’t have much except for alcohol anyway, and no one is exactly anticipating his arrival.  Watching the fields passing by in a blur makes him think back to raising hell as a child.  He remembers starting a considerable large fire in a considerably large field around age five.  A blanket of warmth sits in his stomach as he thinks about his old friends and their old games.

When the vehicle reaches the bar Jim is knocked out of his trance and into the present.  The bar is old, Jim remembers sneaking in with his group of friends when they were only seventeen.  It looks the same as it did then.  A woman with lavender skin is leaning against the brick wall on the outside smoking a cigarette.  When the automatic doors open for Jim he’s hit with a comforting feeling of familiarity in his stomach.  

He walks with his shoulders back and a lazy smile on his face.  The bartender is a pretty woman with dark skin and a beauty mark above her lip.  Her eyes are a striking shade of green and Jim stares into to them a little longer than necessary.  He sits alone at the counter, but being alone feels good.  The people in the bar are happy and laughing and watching them is entertaining.  His eye catches a group of four girls sitting a a table.  They’re smiling and leaning in close to talk to each other.  Jim imagines their talking about the people they find attractive

Jim continues watching the girls, one of them has left and the remaining three are in deep conversation.  With a closer look, Jim recognizes one of the girls as his old friend.  They went to school together, Jim liked her because she wasn’t afraid to cause trouble with him.  She’s just as beautiful as he remembers her being.  Her names is Charlotte and Jim decides he doesn’t want to sit alone anymore.  He stands, nodding to the pretty bartender, and makes his way to the table where the girls are sitting.

“Hi Charlotte,” he says lazily.  She turns her head to look at him, making a confused face.  When she realizes who is speaking to her her eyes light up and she smiles.

“Jimmy! I haven’t seen you in so long!” Jim smiles and puts a hand on her back.  “How have you been and _where_ have you been?”

“Space.  I’m a captain now,” his smile is cocky and his fingers move slightly on her back.  “Maybe I can take you out and tell you more.”

Charlotte makes a disapproving face that turns into a smile.  “Why not? Let’s go,” her friends look at each other and raise their eyebrows.  She looks to them and laughs as she hops down from her chair.  Jim raises an arm to shelter her and she leans in. Her left arm comes around to rest around his waist.  

* * *

They’re laying in the bed of his truck.  His head rests on her chest and the steadiness of her breath rises his head consistently.  His hands reside on her stomach with his fingers brushing and stroking under her clothes.  She’s wearing a sweater in the perfect shade of deep blue.

The fingers of his right hand move up to the height of her collarbone where her sandy hair is coiled on top of her shoulder.  He takes a few strands between his thumb and index finger and looks at them closely.  Some sort of blue light is above them making a whirring noise and bouncing off the gold of her hair.  He rolls it between his fingers and watches as the colors change and shine.  A strand gets caught on the skin next to his thumb nail where a callous is forming and he stretches his arm until it leaves; she giggles.  His head giggles with her as it bobs on her chest.  Her hand reaches up and grabs his fingers from her hair and he looks at their hands together.  His fingers are much larger and barely fit in the spaces between hers.  She also has, indisputably, the softest palms in the galaxy.  The blue light is now joined by a purple one; he whirring grows just loud enough for him to guess the model of the star ship.  The creases in her fingers are beautiful and her pale skin reflects the blue and purple impossibly.  He’s happy.

He’s never paid much attention to someone’s hands, never noticed how incredible they were and how much they revealed.  He thinks of bones’ stubby fingers with sandpaper tips and how he uses them so gently despite their rough appearance, just like bones himself.  He thinks about Charlotte and how her nails are cut cleanly and everything is soft and kind.  They were just like his mother’s hands.  His mother used to rest her delicate hands on his cheeks and squeeze just enough to make him complain.  He presses into her neck and his brow creases with nostalgia and almost sadness.  He lets a shaky breath out; she takes notice immediately.  Her open hand is moved to rub his scalp and run through his hair.  “Jimmy?” her voice is sweet and it makes him think of the birds that used to perch themselves outside his window when he was a little boy.  He makes a muffled noise in response, and she asks, “you ok?

“Honestly, Charlotte, I’ve never felt more wonderful,” he says and looks up at her with a smile fixed on his lips.  She scrunches her face and laughs.  His hands are working again and move to her face, she must have a trillion freckles.  They dust over her nose, outline her perfect lips, and hide under the grey liner on her eyelids.  His thumb is placed on her cheekbone and he pads gently on her face as she smiles down at him.  

Jim almost wishes he could have came on shore leave before he did and walked into that bar a day or a year sooner to see her sitting at the counter in dim lighting laughing with her friends.  It’s better like this though, seeing her a day or a year later.  He’s glad to experience the light feeling in his stomach, and the game he’s missed so much of convincing a girl to go out with him (although charlotte didn’t take much convincing).  Actually if he’s completely honest, he’s just happy they were able to meet again.  

“We should go back to your place Jimmy,” she calls around the time his eyes start to drift closed and her scent starts to feel like a blanket.  Jim pulls himself up and and leans back on his hands watching Charlotte get up from the bed of Jim’s truck.  She meets his lips with her’s and his whole world pauses for a moment.  She pulls away, slides down from the bed, and walks around to the passenger seat of the truck.  Her hips sway slightly and the blanket previously covering their legs is wrapped around her body collecting loose grass as it drags the ground.

Jim smiles and shakes his head before jumping down and following her to the front of the vehicle.  As soon as the car starts she cranks the radio and sings as loud as she can.  He can’t think of anyone else he would rather be with.

****  



End file.
